It has been estimated that between 25 and 50 percent of all motor vehicle crashes in the United States are caused, at least in part, by driver distractions. Common driver distractions include dialing or talking on a cell phone, sending text messages, reaching for an object inside the vehicle, looking at an object or event outside of the vehicle, or looking away from the road to read displays, books or maps.
Many objects or situations associated with a moving vehicle can be detected when the driver concentrates on the road ahead while intermittently glancing at side- and rear-view mirrors. However, when a driver looks down or to the side for more than just a brief moment, the resulting blind spots or limited peripheral vision can create safety issues for the driver, passengers, and surrounding pedestrians and motorists.